


Daddy's Favorite Chair - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Again, And we love Rickyl smut, Daddy has a cool chair, M/M, Rickyl, Sex Tapes, Sex on a Chair, Shane is a naughty boy, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Daddy's Favorite Chair by kuza.





	Daddy's Favorite Chair - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So, yeaaah... another Wednesday night...  
> Habemus Rickyl Smut!!
> 
> Last week's edit wasn't so cool as we tought... But!! doesn't matter we love it, and we are proud of it...
> 
> This week we have another one that it's amazing... and of course we love it... like every single one we made... 
> 
> So, this is Shane's point of view... because, he's watching some stuff he doesn't have to... but, who can blame him? If I have sex videos of those two I see them like a marathon of TWD... 
> 
> Well, enough... I let you with the art...

**Shane is a naughty boy:**

 

 

> _“Alright come here,” Rick patted his lap as he was now sitting on the chair, his cock standing proud for the camera until his hunter climbed on top of him. The officer squirted a bit more lube onto his cock, stroking a few times to make sure he was lubed up for Daryl. He rested his hands on the hunter’s hips as the man sat in his lap._
> 
> _“May I?” Daryl asked, his eyes full of need as he looked into the pretty eyes of his lover._
> 
> _“Yes you may baby,” Rick smiled and pecked his boy’s lips._
> 
> “Oh my god,” Shane gasped as he rubbed the obvious bulge in his pants, squeezing his cock carefully, his head thrown back at the sensation. “Dirty fuckers you are,” he smirked at the screen as he slowly pushed his pants down and pulled out his hard cock. “God yes,” he moaned as he squeezed his cock, watching precome bead up on the tip.
> 
> _“Oh my god Rick,” the hunter whined as his lowered himself onto his huaband’s cock, loving the stretch. Once he was fully settled with Rick inside he rested his head on the officer’s shoulder, taking deep breaths as he tried to get used to the stretch._
> 
> _“I love your tight little boypussy,” Rick whispered in his lover’s ear before moving down a bit to kiss and suck the man’s neck, leaving a nice mark._
> 
> _“Fuck,” Daryl whimpered at Rick’s words, it drove him insane when his husband spoke to him like that._
> 
> _“Come on, move with me baby,” Rick purred as he slowly started moving._
> 
> _“Yes daddy,” the hunter gasped, using his legs to move with Rick’s thrusts._
> 
> _“Such a good boy for me,” Rick was slamming into his lover now, the sound of skin smacking against skin filling the room. The officer loved the way his boy met his thrusts, even though Daryl was so overwhelmed by feeling so full._
> 
> _“Feels good daddy,” the hunter whimpered, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck tight, his back arched as he moved with his husband._
> 
> “Fuck me,” Shane groaned as he was now jerking himself off, come leaking down his hard cock. He was close, very close to coming but he didn’t want to yet so he squeezed his cock tight. “Not yet,” he whispered to himself, holding onto his cock tight to make sure he wouldn’t come just yet.
> 
> _“Daddy I’m close,” Daryl cried out as he threw his head back, Rick was hitting his prostate with every thrust._
> 
> _“You’re not allowed yet,” Rick growled, reaching between them with one hand and wrapping his fingers around the hunter’s cock and balls, squeezing tight so he wouldn’t be able to come._
> 
> _“Ah! But I- I need to, Rick, please,” there were actual tears rolling down the hunter’s cheeks, he was so turned on and his cock ached from being so hard and leaking._
> 
> _“I said no,” Rick suddenly stilled his movements, gripping his lover’s hair tight and yanking his head back, exposing the man’s throat. The officer smirked at all the marks that were already there before he decided to add some more._

* * *

 

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/X2dS8M>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
